Wings of fire The Diamond Trial
by A Nightwing Animus
Summary: Frosty hasn't been much of an action dragonet and has slowly been climbing the rankings over the years but one trial turns friends against friends in the epic battle of the Ice wing rankings.


**Thank you for taking the time to read this article. I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors as this is my first fanfiction. Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed or have any tips for me in the future. As of now I'm also planning a Ceril.**

Chapter 1: The Diamond Trial

I looked up at the crisp, cold air around me. I realized that today was the day. As I dragonet I had always wondered what the diamond trial was. There had been rumors about it but I hadn't happened during the time I was a dragonet. As a member of the first circle I knew I was suspected to succeed. That's probably why Queen Glacier had chosen me receive the critical information about the challenge that would give me the upper hand. I was to simply impale him with a ice spear after we had tapped the statue. I stumbled out of my room and quickly searched the nearby frost for anything that would suit my appetite.

Across the snow I glanced at my opponent Frostbite. "Hey", I said. He gave me a glare that I would never forget. "You first circlers are too stuck up", He snarled. "You just think your better then every other Ice wing don't you"? "Did they notify you of the trial time", I asked. "Yeah", Frostbite yelled, "ready to lose"? I sadly stared at him remembering the times when we used to be friends. As dragonets we were the best of buds. Slowly over the years we drifted apart as I climbed the rankings. He said nothing so I walked away staring back as I strode.

Mid-day had finally arrived. I scurried up past the rankings and into the courtyard where we were to take flight to the diamond caves. I was a little nervous but soon forgot as I knew I would win. I stood there in awkward silence next to my parents as we waited for Frostbite to show himself. when we took off we exchanged glances and proceeded on the flight to the caves. On the way there we had passed Hailstorm. _He is one of the few who survived the diamond trial in the modern era,_ I thought to myself. He had brought back a walrus that I assumed was freshly caught.

If I had remembered correctly he had kept first circle all this time. I wasn't at the top but I was 5th or 6th last time I checked. Yet I was still chosen for the challenge because Hailstorm and the other where "exempt". My feet crunched in the snow as landed at the mouth of the cave. The bright diamond layer had shown through the opening and immediately I realized why I was called the Diamond caves.

My mom, Iceberg, beckoned me over to her. "You're going to do great sweetie", she said. "Just make sure you remember what I told you". "Yeah, I got it mom", I spoke softly. I gave her one last look as I entered into the Diamond caves next to Frostbite almost sure of what would happen next.

Chapter 2: The Ice caverns

Walking through the diamond caves was like observing a night sky filled with stars. As much I would have wanted to take one mom said to just right to the chamber. _I could just pick one, my mind fought back_ , but I realized that part of what she had said was right. The deep seemingly endless caverns stretched on for miles. Frostbite had not said a word since we had entered. I looked at him and said, "Good luck and may the best dragon win". "I don't need luck when I'm facing you", he retorted. Just as he spoke we entered the ice chamber. I look onward and immediately went into shock.

In the cavern below were a whole swarm of frozen dragons. As I proceeded I noticed the extreme features of the dragons around me. Some had looks or terror and fear at the same time. "Let's go", Frostbite said flatly. We walked around and looked for anything out of the ordinary. At the edge of the chamber I saw a broken ice chunk that looked like it once held a dragon. We walked around and poked all of the statues in sight but nothing had happened. Irritated Frostbite asked, "Well what do we do now"? I just stared at him in silence. I knew what I had to do. I slowly picked up the ice spear off the ground and pointed it at him.

"What are you doing", he shrieked. I lunged at him with the spear but missed. He pulled me forward and knocked it to the side. A quick exchange of claw swipes and I was back on my feet again. I was bleeding in several places. Right when I saw an opening I jumped at his right foot sending him spiraling off the chasm ledge. "Nooo", he yelled as he fell into the darkness below. I dropped my spear and started off and out of the caves immediately regretting what I had done


End file.
